Living Lies
by Pearl sun
Summary: “I may not approve of the man that you’re in love with. But I really don’t approve when you’re dating someone else while you’re still in love with them.” Ziva's sister in law appears raising many questions. Will be Tiva.
1. Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing so please don't sue me.**

* * *

Tony stared at where Ziva was sitting, an intense frown settling on his face. Ziva, for her part, had her eyes glued to the computer screen. Ziva glanced up at him to catch him staring at her.

"If you frown like that, you will get lines." Ziva informed Tony, grinning lightly.

Tony glared at her. "I don't have lines!" Tony defended himself, shocked. Ziva relaxed slightly as Tony became distracted by her insult and stopped staring at her, in that intense way.

"I do not know Tony," Ziva broke into his thoughts, "You are coming up to… how old now? Thirty-five was it?' Tony instantly opened his mouth to protest.

"I'm only thirty-one, thank you very much Zee-Vah." Tony drew out her name, enjoying the way it rolled off his tongue.

"And without a job if you don't get that paperwork done DiNozzo." Tony winced as Gibbs entered the bullpen.

"Right Boss, yes paperwork, on it Boss." Tony told him, fixing his computer with an intense stare.

"No case then Gibbs?" Ziva spoke up hopefully.

"No," Gibbs answered briefly before standing up and leaving as quickly as he arrived.

"I'm bored Ziva," Tony whined.

"Stop whining Tony," Ziva answered, also standing up. "I am going for coffee," Ziva informed him. "Want one?"

"No thanks," Tony replied, holding up a cup, "I'm all set."

"Okay, I will not be long." Ziva said as she walked towards the elevator. "While I am gone do you mind…" But what ever Ziva was going to say died on her lips, forgotten as the elevator doors opened to reveal a young woman. Tony frowned and craned his neck to see what or who had made Ziva forget what she was going to say.

He was surprised to see a young woman, about twenty five years of age, stepping out into the office. She had pale, icy blue eyes, and long red hair done up into a hasty bun with wisps falling out. Her skin was white, without a hint of a tan to be seen. She wore jeans that clung to her in all the right places and a long turtle neck jumper that covered most of her skin, despite the fact that it was still fairly warm. The woman fixed Ziva with an intense gaze.

"Ziva David?" She asked questioningly, with a hint of an accent and surprisingly, she pronounced Ziva's last name correctly.

"Yes?" Ziva asked, her voice barely audible. The young woman seemed to be begging something with her eyes, which were glued to Ziva's face. She switched to another language as she spoke, to stop any nosy colleagues from hearing.

"Ziva, where is my husband?" Tony watched as Ziva's face paled at the other woman's words and Ziva throw out an arm to the nearest chair to steady herself.

"You do not know?" Ziva asked in English.

'_Know what?_' Tony wondered. Once again the young woman spoke in the other language, which Tony had placed as Hebrew. "Where is Ari? Where is my husband?"

* * *

**I have been working on this story for a while and I am really unsure about it, if you liked it then please tell me and I will continue with the story otherwise I will leave it. So please review :) Hope that you enjoyed it.**


	2. One word

**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters ect.**

_"You do not know?" Ziva asked in English._

_'Know what?' Tony wondered. Once again the young woman spoke in the other language, which Tony had placed as Hebrew. "Where is Ari? Where is my husband?"_

* * *

Only one word stood out to Tony in the other woman's words, Ari.

"Are you talking about Ari?" Tony asked, wanting to draw attention back to himself. The woman's sharp eyes tracked the speaker of the words. There was one other reason that Tony had spoken, and it was to take the attention off Ziva who currently had as much colour in her face as the young woman.

"You know Ari?" The other woman spoke with confidence, _'her grasp on the English language is much better than Ziva's,_' Tony thought.

"Yes, middle height guy, with a dark skin colouring who killed my partner, how could I forget?" Tony said, sarcasm lacing his voice. The other woman crossed the floor with natural grace that he'd only seen present in Ziva before now.

"I don't care what he did; I only want to see him." The woman's eyes were ice, and her glare scared him more than Ziva's and Gibbs's combined, which he didn't think possible.

"Now stop being such a smart arse and tell me where the hell Ari is." She shot another pleading look at Ziva when no one answered. It was then that Gibbs made is presence known. Everyone had gone silent and jumped at the sound of his voice as he moved out of the shadows. Except for the woman who he suspected had seen him there as soon as he arrived.

"I killed him." Gibbs informed her in a monotone voice. Something broke in the woman as she looked back at Ziva for conformation. When Ziva refused to meet her eyes, she snapped. She threw the nearest thing, Gibbs's coffee, at the screen that adorned the end of the bullpen. Gibbs watched in horror as the woman started to come apart, '_what was it with women with red hair?'_ he wondered, _'that made them so difficult.'_

"Why does everyone have to die?" She questioned everyone and yet no one in particular. "It isn't fair!" She screamed and let out a long hoarse yell that stopped everyone in the building. She threw a punch at a near by filing cabinet, denting it and drawing blood to her knuckles. She stopped and rested her head against the cabinet softly, her body trembling slightly. Ziva tentatively walked over to the young woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ziva why did he die?" hurt was evident in her voice.

Ziva felt her throat swell up. "He went bad Lucy," Ziva said, finally identifying the girl. "He killed a NCIS agent, he went rogue." Ziva informed the woman, as much as it hurt her.

"I should have known, shouldn't I Zivaleh?" Tony was taken back at the familiarity between the two of them. Ziva instantly tensed at the sound of her pet name from Ari, she had never thought to hear it again.

"I did not know Lucy, I refused to believe it, I became his control officer so that I could prove his innocence." Lucy went on as if she hadn't heard Ziva's explanation.

"When I got out I went everywhere searching for him. Paris, London, Moscow, even Tel Aviv, everywhere that we agreed, I refused to believe that he'd forgotten me after…" Lucy turned to face Ziva. "He got me out of… you know that," Lucy trailed off halfway through, remembering her audience. Lucy cleared her throat, "Did he leave anything for me?" Lucy asked hopefully.

Ziva nodded. "A note and a house which was sold, I have the money and letter."

"Right," Lucy answered and seemed to pull herself together. It was then that Gibbs cleared his throat.

"And who are you?" He asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

Vance then spoke up out of the blue, "Lucy A. Walters." The woman's eyes snapped up to Vance's face.

"Oh would you look who it is, the tooth-prick," irritation lacing Lucy's voice.

"Please Lucy," Ziva sighed.

"No Ziva, it's always good to see the people who betrayed you, I promise that I won't kill him." Vance was becoming more and more agitated, she had just insulted him in front of everyone with no regard for his status.

"Ms. Walters," Vance started stiffly.

"Oh please, you should know who I am. You are best buddies with my lovely father in law after all."

"Have you seen him since…" Ziva broke in sharply, trailing off.

"No," Lucy answered just as sharply, "I didn't think that I could restrain myself from killing him and that wouldn't have really helped relations between the two countries, but where was I?" Lucy questioned, "Oh yes that's right, who I am, I will go back to that now," any of the emotions that she had shown earlier were gone, in replace for a cool, calm, confident exterior. "For now, until..." Lucy's lips went white with the effort of not letting them quiver. "You may refer to me as Mrs. Haswari."

* * *

**Okay, enough people seemed interested that I will continue, please do tell me if you are enjoying the story, I love reviews.**


	3. Truth and Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the charcters.**

_"For now, until..." Lucy's lips went white with the effort of not letting them quiver. "You may refer to me as Mrs. Haswari."_

Mayhem ensured as Tony instantly began to question Ziva. McGee started to mutter something about his next book and called up Abby so that she wouldn't miss all of the action. Ducky, who had come for a visit, heard everything, turned to Gibbs to ask him if he knew anything more. Vance began to protest about everything and Gibbs simply observed the young woman who was surveying the chaos that had broken out due to her comment.

It was then that the elevator door dinged, causing everyone to go silent. When out stepped a young girl, about three years old. She had long black hair, dark skin like Ziva's and ice blue eyes inherited from her mother,

"Ima," she called out and started to walk towards the woman. Ziva sucked in a quick breath that hissed between her teeth.

"Did Ari know?" Was Ziva's first question as Lucy swung the girl around onto her hip where she stared at everyone with knowing eyes.

"I don't know," Lucy admitted, "It's…complicated at best." She informed them, making no attempt to explain. "Ziva, meet Nissi Rosaline Haswari," she introduced them. "Nissi, this is your Aunt, Aunty Ziva." Ziva sucked in a quick breath, her eyes glued to Nissi.

"She looks like Tali," Ziva told Lucy in Hebrew.

Lucy nodded, "I know." Trying to take the pressure off her daughter and herself, Lucy spoke before anyone could as any more questions.

"I tried to call you, but you didn't answer Ziva, where have you been?" Ziva opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure at how to answer. It was Tony, who was concerned for her, who answered for her.

"She was sent back to Tel Aviv." Tony explained, but Lucy was already shaking her head.

"I should have still been able to contact you," Lucy protested.

"I was sent on a mission," Ziva interrupted, knowing that those words would explain everything to Lucy. But even still, her eyes narrowed in disbelief, but Ziva shook her head minutely, telling Lucy in a silent language that she would explain everything later. Lucy nodded back, satisfied.

Lucy placed Nissi on the ground, where she instantly shrunk into the shadows, choosing to creep near Gibbs, who she sensed comfort and safety from. Lucy touched Ziva's hand, "It's good to see you Zivaleh, after so long." Ziva only nodded.

She glanced at everyone. "Zivaleh, we'll, Nissi and I," Lucy amended, "Will need somewhere to stay for a while, could we stay with you?" Lucy asked, up to something. Ziva nodded, unsure at what else to do. But then thought of something and spoke up. "I do not have anywhere to stay at the moment Lucy, my apartment has been flooded," Ziva explained, watching Lucy's lips quiver at the comment. But she sighed and ran a hand through her hair to pull the falling bits out of her face.

"A hotel then," Lucy muttered.

"You can stay with me," Gibbs spoke up, holding Nissi's hand. Lucy's sharp eyes wondered up and down his body, sizing him up. But when she saw her daughter's hand in his she gave a short nod. "Right, thanks." She thanked Gibbs sincerely. "And you are..." she trailed off.

"Gibbs,"

"The one who killed Ari." Lucy stated, she felt Ziva stiffen next to her and frowned, she was going to get the full story later.

"Yes," Gibbs answered, not one for more than one word answers. Lucy shrugged, and opened her mouth to say something, but then Vance cleared his throat. Lucy turned to tell him something, now that he had unfortunately reminded her of his presence.

"Oh and do me a favour tooth-prick, it's the least that you can do for me, I could ruin your career very easily remember. Don't mention my presence to my family." Vance's eyes flashed with anger.

"You should not address me like that," he told her, spit flying from her mouth. "I am a director now."

"Director, dishemktor," Lucy shrugged. "I've been around people much higher than you for most of my life, am I am serious when I said that I could ruin you." Vance bristled at been so easily passed over. "I will never forget what happened in Moscow, and I'll never forgive you for that. I can't imagine how you became a director after that. You owe me from then, I saved your life." She looked for Nissi to leave.

"Are we going now?" Ziva asked, unsure.

"Yes Zivaleh," Lucy turned to face Gibbs and Nissi again, and gestured to them to leave.

* * *

**Okay, super big thank you to those of you who reviewed. Just a note, italics are thoughts and underlined is another language, not specifically Hebrew, but mostly that. I'm really sorry, but I have no hope of writing in Hebrew and I didn't think that google would cut it... Hope that you enjoyed, please please please review.**


	4. Home?

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters blah blah blah**

_"Are we going now?" Ziva asked, unsure._

_"Yes Zivaleh," Lucy turned to face Gibbs and Nissi again, and gestured to them to leave._

"Can I come Boss?" Tony finally spoke up.

"No" Lucy and Gibbs answered together, Gibbs shooting Tony a hard glare as they hurried out of the bull pen and away from prying eyes. Once they got into the elevator Gibbs pressed the emergency button.

"Can we please do this later?" Lucy asked pointedly, "Nissi really is tired." Gibbs looked at where Lucy was holding a sleepy Nissi upright and nodded his assent. Ziva noticed Lucy stiffen at as she got into the elevator, she gave Lucy a knowing look and moved closer to her so that she could brush her hand for comfort. She relaxed slightly when Gibbs started the elevator again, but remained still as a statue until the doors opened. Ziva was in shock that someone had told Gibbs no so easily, the truth being that Lucy reminded Gibbs a lot of Kelly, stubborn, determined, single minded and not afraid to speak her mind. In the car park, he watched as her eyes lit up at the sight of Ziva's motorbike. "Awesome!" Lucy exclaimed. Gibbs smiled unwillingly at the sight of her enthusiasm, and her first smile, which lit up her face and made her look beautiful, not just normal. It gave her a youthful air and Gibbs was forced to rethink her age. "You can ride it if you want," Ziva offered.

"Thanks Ziva, I'll follow you and see you at the house," she said the last bit for the benefit of her child. Once in the car, Gibbs turned to Ziva. "How do you know her?" He watched as Ziva sighed. "Ari introduced her to me when they got engaged." He blinked several times.

"What?" He practically exploded.

"I do not think that they ever got married though, she was…" Ziva trailed off and watched Lucy closely as she rode on the motorbike.

"Ima!" Nissi exclaimed again.

"Do you speak English?" Ziva asked kindly, turning to look at the child.

"Yes," Nissi answered. "Mummy teach me."

"What do you know about your Aba?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Ima hasn't told me anything. She says that she'll tell me when I'm older and can understand." The little girl became fascinated with a hat that she found on the seat.

"Why didn't they get married?" Gibbs spoke up again.

Ziva shook her head, "It is not my place to say Gibbs, I did not even know what her last name was until today and Ari refused to tell me how they met. But I went on a mission with her in London and came to know her very well." Ziva twisted her head so that she could see Gibbs's face. "But then, about four years ago she disappeared, Ari would not mention her ever, but that was when he really started to hate the Director." It took a second for Gibbs to realise that she was talking about her Father.

"Did you know where she was?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Ziva answered shortly, refusing to meet Gibbs's eyes.

"You're lying," Gibbs observed.

Ziva shrugged, "It is not my story to tell, she has not even told me what happened, I had to work it out myself." Gibbs contemplated what Ziva had told him.

"Do you know who her family is?" Gibbs asked, not willing to let this go. Gibbs watched Ziva sigh and turn to face him.

"She never mentioned anything to do with her family, for all I knew Ari and I were her only family." They lapsed back into silence until they arrived at Gibbs's home. Lucy arrived soon after them, her face flushed with excitement.

"Thanks Ziva, that was great," Lucy exclaimed loudly as she helped Nissi out of the car.

"Hey baby," she dropped a tender kiss onto her forehead. "Nice place you've got here," Lucy observed. Gibbs only grunted in reply as he let them in. "We're going to

need to go shopping," Lucy informed Gibbs. "I need to get clothes and the like, I'll pay though," Lucy assured him.

"No need," Gibbs muttered and led them into one of the locked rooms, it was filled with baby clothes and all sorts.

"Kelly's stuff?" Ziva asked. Gibbs only grunted again.

"Take what you need," he informed Lucy and left, the memories overwhelming him. Lucy walked through the room. "Who's stuff?" she asked absentmindedly.

"His daughter's, Kelly," Ziva spoke in Hebrew, enjoying the chance to use the language of her birth.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, knowing full well that it had ended badly for all of this stuff to be locked up like this.

"She and his first wife, Shannon died." Ziva answered briefly. Lucy ran her fingers over the crib, hidden in the corner of the room.

"Will you need it?" Ziva asked as she sorted through some clothes.

"No," Lucy replied, "Nissi can sleep in a bed." Said child was trying to find all of the stuffed toys that she could find, and Lucy was forced to go and confiscate some of them. "I think that we've got enough stuff," Lucy informed Ziva, clutching a great big pile of clothes and the like. "I'm going to drop this into the room that we're staying in and then take Nissi for a bath," Lucy threw a tender glance at where Nissi was playing with some of the dolls that she'd found. Lucy smiled with pleasure at her daughter's apparent happiness.

* * *

**Okay, a big thanks to all of the people who have favourtised/alerted my story. And thanks also goes my reviewer for the last chapter. Please people let me know if you are enjoying the story, if I'm wasting my time putting up this story then tell me also. Anyway, hope that you enjoy this chapter. **


	5. Just one of those family dinners

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ncis ect.**

_ Lucy threw a tender glance at where Nissi was playing with some of the dolls that she'd found. Lucy smiled with pleasure at her daughter's apparent happiness._

Gibbs put on some pasta as he heard the shower start. Ziva appeared a second later in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Lucy is giving Nissi a bath," Ziva told Gibbs, expecting no reply. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"You can do the sauce," Gibbs replied, making himself busy with the pasta. "Did she tell you anything?" Gibbs asked after a short interval of silence. Ziva shook her head in reply, "I did not press it." She answered, unwilling to delve further into this uncomfortable territory. Gibbs didn't reply, looking up only when Nissi entered the kitchen.

"Food." The young child exclaimed. "Ima having shower," she continued her face unsmiling. Gibbs's face softened at the young child.

"Ziver can you finish the dinner? I'll keep Nissi amused." Ziva smiled at the use of her nickname and Gibbs's obvious pleasure at the young child.

"Of course," Ziva replied, moving to supervise dinner.

"Come on," Gibbs told Nissi, reaching out to take her hand.

"Look," Nissi showed Gibbs the dolls that she'd found. "What are they called?" Nissi demanded. Gibbs felt his throat swell up at Kelly's favourite dolls. He pointed to one with blonde hair. "Sarah," he showed her. "Emily and Tina." Nissi nodded her approval at the names. "Nissi," she pointed to herself.

"Gibbs," Gibbs made the same action.

Nissi smiled to reveal a toothy grin. "Nissi like Gibbs."

"I like you Nissi," Gibbs replied, smiling.

"Dinner's ready," Ziva informed everyone as Lucy descended the stairs in an oversized jumper and some jeans with her wet hair hanging down her back.

"Mmmm smells good Zivaleh. You don't mind? I grabbed it out of the bottom draw." She asked Gibbs gesturing to the jumper.

Gibbs shook his head, "Not at all." Dinner was a quiet affair, each unsure at what to say. Ziva's phone went off half way through. She excused herself to take the call. She spoke in Hebrew in hushed whispers. Gibbs watched Lucy's eyebrows rise. When Ziva finished her phone call she apologised and sat back down.

"Who was it Ziver?" Gibbs asked offhandedly. Ziva eyed Lucy,

"No one Gibbs," Lucy coughed slightly. Ziva glared at her, Lucy simply raised her eyebrows again in reply. They seemed to be permanently stationed there.

"Problem Lucy?" Ziva asked coolly.

"Who's Michael?" Lucy asked instead of answering her question.

"No one," Ziva answered sharply.

"Didn't sound like no one," Lucy challenged.

"None of your business," Ziva told Lucy sharply.

Lucy snorted, "Since when did part of my business ever affect anything I ever did?"

"Since now," Ziva informed her.

"You know Zivaleh," Lucy started to play with her food.

"Don't play with your food," Gibbs interrupted.

"Sorry," Lucy apologised instantly and dropped her fork. "I may not approve of the man that you're in love with. But I really don't approve when you're dating someone else while you're still in love with them." Gibbs started to choke as Ziva protested.

"Since when was I in love with anyone?" Ziva demanded.

Lucy smirked, "Tony DiNozzo, I believe is his name." Ziva paled and looked to Gibbs for assistance, who was currently drowning his wine to stop his choking. Ziva glared at her and spoke through clenched teeth.

"I am not in love with DiNozzo and I do not know what could have made you think so. You have only been here for less than five hours and so you can not possibly know. My relationship wit Michael has nothing to do with you." Ziva was fuming. "Now why don't you tell me what happened to you and who this mysterious family of yours is." Lucy blanched.

"Why don't you tell me the truth of what happened to Ari?" Lucy spat back. Both women stood up, glaring at each other. Meanwhile Gibbs wondered at the best way to defuse the situation.

* * *

**Thank you to QueenKaitlyn and Gardenriver for reviewing, I hope that everyone who is reading this is enjoying the story. Ending on a bit of a cliff hanger today, I would love to hear any theories that you guys have.  
Review please!**


	6. The modified truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters.  
**

_"Why don't you tell me the truth of what happened to Ari?" Lucy spat back. Both women stood up, glaring at each other. Meanwhile Gibbs wondered at the best way to defuse the situation._

It was then that the doorbell rang. Nissi, who had not been put off her food at all during the argument, acting as if it was a normal occurrence, leapt off the chair and ran to the door. When she got there, she found herself unable to reach the handle, and stood back, patiently waiting for Gibbs to use it as a quick getaway to answer the door.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted the younger agent unsmiling, but secretly pleased that he had come, since it may distract the two women from fighting.

"You want to know what happened to me?" Lucy's voice rang out through the house, Gibbs winced, no such luck. Tony peered curiously around the door.

"Who's fighting?" He asked enthusiastically. Gibbs just glared at him, his patience wearing very thin.

"Mummy and Aunty Ziva," Nissi perked up, from her place behind the door, unnoticed until then.

"Ah," Tony sighed, as if that explained everything. "Just one of those family dinners eh Boss?" Tony grinned.

"Nope," Nissi once again spoke, "Mummy needs to tell Aunty Ziva the truth." Her brown eyes stared up at Tony, they reminded him a lot of Ziva's eyes, very easy to get lost in. Gibbs then head slapped Tony.

"Ow," Tony said without thinking.

"Go and stop them from arguing," Gibbs told him, grabbing the bottle of wine that Tony was holding.

"Yes, I would love to know the truth," Ziva had reverted back to Hebrew.

Lucy yelled back at the top of her voice, "I was tortured Ziva and I should be dead!" The comment met dead silence. Nissi gave Gibbs and Tony a knowing look and started back towards the kitchen where the drama was occurring. Tony followed her, in a slight dream like state. The first thing that he noticed when he got in there was that they were having spaghetti bolognaise for dinner, he loved that. The second was the look of shock on Ziva's face and the blank look on Lucy's.

Tony did the only thing that he could think of and guided Ziva out by placing his arms around her shoulders. "Tony, I was so angry at her," Ziva muttered, looking at his eyes. Those green eyes offered comfort.

'_You're in love with him,'_ Lucy's haunting words echoed in her head. "Tony," Ziva whispered, the name broke her out of her trance like state. "Tony," she said it again, more sure of it this time. Then realising what she must look like, she pulled a blank look back onto her face. Although, she didn't pull away from Tony's grasp, enjoying the feeling of safety that it brought her.

Lucy's eyes followed Ziva out of the room. "Shit, I shouldn't have lost my temper," Lucy muttered running her hand through her hair. Gibbs watched her calm down almost instantly.

"Ima," Nissi reminded them that she was still there. Lucy glanced up, having forgotten everyone else. "Nissi could you please go to your room?"

"Yes Ima," Nissi ran to collect her dolls and disappeared upstairs.

"Do you have any alcohol?" Lucy inquired. Gibbs led her to the basement without saying a word. "Wow," Lucy murmured appreciatively, running her hand along the edge of the boat. "She's beautiful. I use to do woodwork classes at school, I made this rocking horse, topped the class." Lucy sighed and dropped her hand. "You want to know what happened." Lucy stated, staring at Gibbs, face on.

"It would be nice," Gibbs answered and sipped his bourbon. He watched with shock as Lucy drained the entire glass with a grimace and sit without his permission on an upturned crate.

"I was just out of school, a promising..." Lucy searched for the right word. "Agent, it was in my blood with my Father, sorry," Lucy snorted, her tongue loosened by the alcohol. "Step Father and I was sent to Moscow, where I saved your esteemed leader and a few other places, and finally, to Africa." She paused briefly as Ziva and Tony slipped into the room. "While I was there I met a Mossad agent, called Ari." Her blue eyes swept the room for a reaction, no one spoke, they were all to caught up in the story. "We fell in love, he was going to marry me, that was why I met Ziva." Gibbs turned to appraise Ziva's blank face. "Unfortunately, the terrorists who I had helped to stop there found me, and as the saying goes, the rest is history." Her explanation met a stunned silence. "Is Nissi?" Ziva started.

Lucy's expression softened, "Yes, Nissi is Ari's child."

"Did you get married?" Gibbs grunted, admiring this girl despite himself.

"No, he…anyway." Lucy cleared her throat, unwilling to venture into that territory.

"Wow that was some story," Tony chose to break the silence, Ziva threw him a warning glance. "It reminds me of this movie…" He was cut off as a knife flew past his head and landed with a solid thunk into the wall. Tony retreated quickly.

"I am sorry Luce, I did not realise," Ziva looked away, unsure at what to say.

"It's fine Zivaleh, but can I...err...stay please?"

"Yes," Gibbs replied, "What or who are you running from?"

Lucy sighed, "My step-Father," she answered reluctantly. "I'm going to go check on Nissi, good night." Lucy disappeared.

* * *

**Okay, thank you to my only reviewer, come on peoples, please review, I love getting them. I hope that you are still enjoying the story any way.**


	7. Cookies, rain and smelly rubbers

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
**

_"what or who are you running from?"_

_Lucy sighed, "My adoptive Father," she answered reluctantly. "I'm going to go check on Nissi, night." Lucy disappeared._

"Lucy, I have a place to stay now, do you want to move in with me?" Ziva asked Lucy while they were having breakfast at Gibbs the next day. "That would be great thanks Ziva, if that's alright with you Gibbs." Gibbs grunted in reply over his coffee. Secretly he would miss the red-headed girl who reminded him so much of Kelly.

"I have found a day care centre for Nissi," Lucy announced. "Can I work for you for a bit at NCIS, even just a desk job?" Lucy asked hopefully. Gibbs considered her proposition.

"Fine, desk work only," Gibbs relented.

"Great, thanks Gibbs," Lucy surprised them all by placing a kiss on Gibbs's cheek.

The next day at the office was fun; Tony kept shooting Lucy curious glances and people found a million reasons to have to go to her desk.

"I am fine," Lucy told the latest arrival loudly, "why does everyone feel the need to see me today?" That stopped the visitors. Gibbs had noticed that she like annonminity, fading into the back ground. She did it very well, before long; she would be seen as the norm.

"Boss, Vance wants to see you." Gibbs nodded and slipped upstairs, a nagging worry at what his team would get up to while he wasn't there to supervise.

"So Lucy," Tony got up from his desk to where Lucy was sharing a desk with Ziva.

"Oh cool, you have smelly rubbers," Lucy exclaimed ignoring Tony.

"You seem to get on pretty well with the Boss man; ya know he had four wives."

"Yeah well Henry VIII had six so he's doing pretty well don't you think," Lucy replied instantly without looking up at Tony. Taken back Tony quickly said, "Well you didn't even get married did you, your kid won't even have a Father."

"Neither did I and look how I turned out?"

"Crazy, dangerous, suicidal, yeah all words that I would use to describe a great upbringing."

"Tony's father disowned him," Ziva cut in helpfully.

Lucy smirked, "What did you do? Steal a cookie?" Lucy taunted him.

"Hey that's personal stuff," Tony protested.

"Well so is my life so leave it alone. Since you can't even hold a relationship for longer than a goldfish's memory, I don't think that you are the sort of person to give me advice." Lucy stood up, "Gotta get some information from your forensic evidence person, Abby."

"How did you know about my relationships?" Toy asked.

"Let us see, the only thing that you read magazines with women in little clothing, wear very expensive clothes and your only photos are of Ziva in a bikini, oh and Ziva told me."

"You went through my desk?" Tony protested.

"You should be flattered Tony, I only do it to people who I am interested in and not like that!" Lucy added and left the room.

"Did you through my desk Ziva?" Tony turned to his traitor.

"Yes, I was the one who took your prized donut."

"Gibbs, I have news for you, right on time as always," Abby yelled over her music.

"I'm not Gibbs," Lucy informed her easily.

"You're Ziva's friend right."

Lucy snorted, "You could put it that way I suppose." That was when Abby hugged her, Lucy reacted instantly and threw her off into a machine. Lucy looked around fearfully and scuttled to the other side of the room. Gibbs entered to see her in action and ran to Abby. "You alright Abs?"

"Yeah," Abby replied dazed.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy told them in a strained voice, her face was devoid of all colour.

"I'll wait for your test results," Lucy practically ran out of the room. Gibbs frowned after her.

It was raining, Lucy liked the rain, it didn't rain in Egypt. She use to go outside when she was little and play in the puddles. No one appreciated the view from the top of the building. As she stepped out she was soaked instantly, ignoring the feel of wet clothes sticking to her skin, she chose to sit on the edge of the roof where she could see everything. "Thought I might find you out here," Gibbs told her as he sat down next to here.

"Uh huh, why's that?"

"You don't like closed spaces," Gibbs replied. Lucy appraised him, he was smarter than she gave him credit for. "What happened in there?" Gibbs asked her.

"Who did you lose" Lucy changed the subject.

"My first wife and child, Shannon and Kelly."

"Did you kill the person who was responsible for their deaths?"

"Yeah," Gibbs answered shortly, unsure at where this was going.

"I should kill you then shouldn't I?" Lucy told him.

"It's…complicated," Gibbs muttered.

"When isn't it?" Lucy snorted. "Nissi deserves to have a Father."

"What happened to yours?" Gibbs asked curious.

"Dunno, Mum never spoke about him and it was the only thing that she made me promise, to never go looking for him. But he left her when she was pregnant, so he can't be any good can he?" The last part came out as a question.

"I don't think much of anyone who leaves their pregnant wife."

Lucy relaxed, "That's what I thought."

"What happened Lucy?" He moved a bit closer to her, seeing as she was starting to shiver.

Lucy let out a short laugh, "I was tortured Gibbs, I'll leave you to make the leap."

"How long?" Gibbs asked for something to say.

"Two months, but that was long enough."

"There's nothing wrong with going to see your Mum and stepfather again, there's nothing wrong with breaking…"

Lucy cut him off sharply. "I didn't break, I promised my self after… that I wouldn't tell them anything or let them see me cry again." Lucy's voice was steel.

"I believe you." Gibbs told her softly.

"Unfortunately, not many other people do." Lucy stood up abruptly, leaving Gibbs staring out through the rain at the city.

* * *

**Thank you to the four people who reviewed, they mean so much to me, they make my day :) So if you are enjoying the story, please review and let me know.**


	8. Farewells

**Disclaimer: In previous chapters.  
**

_"I didn't break, I promised my self after… that I wouldn't tell them anything or let them see me cry again." Lucy's voice was steel._

_"I believe you." Gibbs told her softly._

_"Unfortunately, not many other people do." Lucy stood up abruptly, leaving Gibbs staring out through the rain at the city._

Three Months Later

Ziva sighed; she knew that she was going to have to make a decision about Michael soon. Lucy knew too much already, after coming into the team after only three months she had made herself a fixture on the team, Gibbs liked her as well which was an added bonus. Apart from the nightmares that Lucy refused to talk to her about, she seemed, well… happy. She arrived at the bottom of her apartment to see gunfire, sprinting to her apartment; she opened the door to see Michael dead with Tony holding a gun. This definitely meant no good.

Even Later

Lucy had watched Gibbs, Tony and Ziva leave on the plane. She'd held Nissi's hand. She had refused point blank to go to Israel, she decided that it would not be a good Idea to point out that she and her Father in law currently had the relationship status of, 'if I see you again nothing is going to stop me from killing you.'

Lucy had been lucky that she had left everything of value at Gibbs's place or kept it on her. She had moved back into his place without a word, he offered no protest, simply telling her that she would have to go shopping for fresh fruit and veg. She had known from the look in Ziva's eyes that said that she wasn't planning on coming back. Their farewell had been in secret and in the bathroom; she had noticed that Ziva had a habit of doing things there.

Her eyes caught sight of an incoming army plane. She'd come alone, leaving Nissi at the day-care centre, she hated to show weakness in front of her little girl. Nissi, it meant my miracle. Literally, her birth had been what held her together. She watched at three people exited the plane.

Tooth-prick, Gibbs and your truly Anthony DiNozzo supporting an arm in a sling. She hid the ache in her heart; she hated it when she lost people. Ziva wasn't dead yet, she reminded her self. Her darker side chose to speak up then, '_but it won't be long until she is with her so called Father in total control of her again.'_

"Missing one," she commented. Tony was the only one to meet her eyes, with eyes as haunted as hers. She didn't say anything to the less than cheerful group as she drove them back to the office.

* * *

**Okay, either due to my computer or fanfiction, the last chapter didn't post properly. So you lucky people get two chapters!!! Even if this one is a bit shorter. So please review people, I love to hear what you think :) Enjoy.**


	9. Oppressive silence

**Disclaimer: I'm getting seriously tired of this, no I don't own NCIS or the characters so please don't sue me.**

_"Missing one," she commented. Tony was the only one to meet her eyes, with eyes as haunted as hers. She didn't say anything to the less than cheerful group as she drove them back to the office._

Lucy found the silence oppressive back at NCIS. She knew that Ziva would call her when she could, she never doubted that, but as the weeks went by with no contact, she started to become worried.

She watched Tony drag himself into work each day and force a smile on his face,. She knew that he was drinking; she had gone down that road as well. But she dealt with it differently now, by making herself so busy that she didn't have time to think. She went to the tooth-prick, for jobs to do.

He didn't doubt her abilities; he knew how good she was. She would disappear for days on end, giving no hints to her where-about. Lucy knew that Gibbs thought of her a bad mother, but she needed something to do. She was good with paperwork and slogging through anything, but her true talents lay in the field.

It was a late night; she had just come back from one of her longest jobs yet. She had just finished talking to the tooth-prick and had gone downstairs to collect her keys. She found Tony at his desk, downing a bottle of scotch from Ducky.

"Hey Lucy," Tony slurred.

"Have you been drinking Tony?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, want to join me?" Tony answered and tried to pour some more into his glass, but missed it entirely.

"You know Tony," Lucy said as she sat down on his desk in front of Tony, "Drinking is not the way to deal with your grief."

"Grief? Who says that I'm grieving?" Tony denied sharply.

"Tony, I am very good at reading people, I know that you are missing Ziva."

Tony slumped in his seat. "She hasn't tried to contact me, and I know that she is angry at me and unlikely to talk to me., but she hasn't even emailed Abby or Gibbs and she didn't even say goodbye to Abby. She hasn't talked to you, has she?" Lucy bit her lip.

"No Tony," Lucy was starting to become increasingly worried. "Come on, let's get you home."

"Home? You aren't my type and I am not going to take you to my bed."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "Really?" Lucy asked dryly. "Which is why you've been taking everything with two breasts to bed for the last month?"

"I miss her," Tony slurred, unlikely to remember the conversation come morning.

"You're in love with her?" Lucy needled as she guided him to the elevator.

"It's all my fault," Tony whined and took a rather large gulp from the bottle of scotch that Lucy had forgotten about, which she then confiscated it quickly. She gripped Tony as she went down the elevator, she tried to use the stairs whenever possible, but she didn't feel like dragging a drunk down the steps.

In the car park, she went to Tony's car. She wasn't going to have him puke in hers and chances were with her driving and the state he was in, there was going to be puke.

His apartment wasn't small, but dominated by the large plasma screen TV in the middle of the lounge room; she dumped Tony down on the couch and went to look in his fridge to see what he had in the way of food. Unsurprisingly, she found very little, by a miracle she found some pasta. She was starving and if Tony was still conscious then she would give him some as well.

Her eyes caught on the bottle of scotch that she'd left on the counter, after taking a large mouthful; she left the pasta cooking briefly to explore the rest of Tony's apartment. It was remarkably simple. Tiny kitchen, revealing that he went out to eat mostly, coffee maker pushed to the back of the cupboard. If Ziva was here, then she would ask her about his coffee addiction period.

A lounge room with a small table, huge cabinet with his collection of movies. Bedroom, no personal touches to be found there, and a small bathroom that had a collection of bottles with all sorts of things in them that rivalled his movie collection. It was in the tiny laundry room that Lucy found Tony's hidden stash of items, it made Lucy think twice about his sanity.

They were simple things, a letter from his Father cutting him out of the family inheritance, passport, a hospital bracelet from someone called Jeanne. She would have to ask Abby about that one. She had noticed that Abby was always happy to talk and share gossip, it made her shudder to think what she'd said about herself.

Papers about him being a cop in Baltimore and some jewellery along with a letter from his Mother to be opened when he was eighteen. There was a book, 'Deep Six,' it amused her to notice that Ziva had the same book on her bookshelf and that when you rearranged the letters of the author's name it made the name of one Timothy McGee.

The thing that interested her the most however, was a photo album. Lucy slipped back into Tony's lounge room where he was snoring out an opera. She plonked herself down on his legs and adjusted herself so that she was relatively comfortable.

In the album there were pictures of what she assumed were pictures of his friends and family from his childhood, interestingly, there was only one of his Father. There were photos of women; one in particular, written beside one with the two of them laughing over dinner, was Jeanne. There was a certain glint in his eyes that made Lucy certain that they had fallen in love.

Of colleagues in Baltimore from his time as a cop and more recently, the people of NCIS. It was the ones of him and Ziva that caught her eye the most, there was them at the office, then at dinner, at a bar, at both of their apartments smiling happily into the camera, the glint was back in Tony's eyes with his photos with Ziva.

She couldn't help but chuckle when she saw the one with Ziva in a bikini, she was fairly certain that Ziva did not know about the existence of these photos, else Tony's life would not have been worth living.

'_Shit,_' Lucy thought as she remembered the pasta,. Some of it was edible, but then again, her standards of edible were fairly different to those of others. Deciding that she couldn't be bothered to move Tony, she claimed the humungous bed for herself, and was relieved to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, but I sorta got caught up in school with my Semi-formal coming up... So to make up for it, it's a super long chapter. Hope that you enjoy, please review, they make me happy :D**


	10. Hidden truths

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters blah blah blah.

_Deciding that she couldn't be bothered to move Tony, she claimed the humungous bed for herself, and was relieved to fall into a dreamless sleep._

Lucy's internal body clock woke her at 5am. She woke up quickly and pulled out her gun when she realised that she was not in a familiar place. Memories from the night before came back to her; she left the room to find that Tony had fallen onto the floor in his drunken stupor.

"Tony," Lucy yelled right next to his ear.

"What?" Tony mumbled and hid his aching head in his arms.

"Where do you keep the spoons?" Lucy asked calmly.

"You woke me up to ask me where I keep the spoons?" Tony complained as he lifted his head to see Lucy's uncompromising face. "Third draw down on the left."

"Thank you Tony." Lucy grinned at him.

"What time is it?" Tony muttered, his voice muffled.

"5am," Lucy informed him brightly.

"You woke me up at 5am?" Tony asked incredulously. Lucy didn't even bother with a reply. Tony opened his mouth to let loose a complaint to Lucy when his mobile began to ring.

Lucy beat him to it. "Hello Tony's phone, he's currently in a drunken stupor and unable to take this call. How can I help you?"

"Lucy?" Gibbs's voice came over the phone.

"Gibbs." Lucy said in a way of reply.

"Dead marine." Gibbs grunted.

"Okay, if you send over the details of where to go, I'll get Tony there in more or less one piece." Lucy joked, poking her tongue out at Tony who'd taken on the look of a stunned deer.

"Why aren't you at my place with your daughter?" Gibbs asked in an accusing tone.

"That was the plan, but I bumped into Tony at the office and did my community service of taking him home." The joking had left Lucy's voice, despite her light words.

Lucy heard Gibbs grunt over the phone as he hung up. She threw the phone at Tony, "Come on, I told the Boss that I would get you there."

"Lucy," Tony groaned, he looked slightly better now, after three cups of coffee and Lucy pushing him into a cold shower. Despite that he looked rather green after being driven to the murder.

"We had to make up lost time after you took so long to get ready," Lucy told him briskly as she got out of the car.

"Great, you two made it," McGee greeted them from where he was going to interview the neighbours.

"What's the story?" Tony asked as he came to stand besides Lucy.

"Marine dead, his name's Jonathan Reece." McGee briefed them quickly, "body's in the lounge room along with Gibbs." He finished.

"Come on Tony; let's go see how far that natural charm of yours takes us." Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Tony asked, confused.

"What sort of mood do you think Gibbs is going to be in?" Lucy asked amused at how slow he was being, she decided to blame it on the amount of alcohol he'd had the night before.

"Oh," muttered Tony as understanding dawned on him.

"Gibbs," Lucy brought attention to their presence.

"Tony, take pictures, Lucy bag and tag." Gibbs said in a way of greeting.

"Yes Boss, on it Boss," Tony said with new life restored within him.

Lucy searched the house carefully, it was a nice house, small, but homely. She made it to the bedroom when she saw some blood on the floor. Talking out her gun, for she was not one to take chances, she began to search the room. When she came to the bed, Lucy carefully got onto her knees and searched under the bed, she was surprised to find someone hiding under it. Lucy jumped back.

"Come out with your hands on your head," Lucy ordered. A woman came out from under the bed, when Lucy got a full view of her for the first time; she was overcome with surprise that was mirrored on the other woman's face. It was the other woman who broke the silence.

"Lucy?" She asked in a softly spoken voice.

"Mum?" Lucy's voice quavered slightly. It was then that Lucy saw the large amount of blood coming out of her Mother's stomach. "

"Mum!" She said horrified and ran towards her to catch her as her Mother's knees gave out.

"Lucy," the other woman tried again, "Is my husband dead?"

"Jonathan?" Lucy asked her heart sinking.

"Yes," Lucy's Mother replied with a short nod.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise that you got remarried." _Twenty years too late, _Lucy added silently.

"Lucy," the woman had closed her eyes with pain at the conformation of her husband's death. "There's something I have to tell you before I die."

"Don't say that Mummy," Lucy's voice cracked, "You aren't going to die." Her Mother offered her a weak smile for comfort.

"Lucy, we both know better than that. Lucy Anne Walters, I'm not your birth Mother." Lucy looked as bad as her now adoptive Mother at the news.

"No you're wrong," Lucy protested.

"I'm sorry Lucy, a school friend said that she was pregnant and that she didn't want the baby, I didn't ask why." The woman stopped to cough weakly.

"No, you'll always be my Mummy." Lucy whispered.

"I love you, never forget that." Lucy's adoptive Mother's eyes closed in exhaustion.

"No, hold in there Mummy, you're going to be alright! You're a grandmother, did you know that Mummy! She's beautiful, for one of her middle names I gave her your name. Her first name is Nissi." Lucy was pressing down hard on the gunshot wound in her stomach and talking as fast as she could to keep the woman conscious. A crowd had formed, unnoticed by Lucy.

"What was my birth Mother's name Mummy?" Lucy asked to fill in the looming silence, just wanting to hear her Mother's reassuring voice one more time.

"Shannon Wells," and those were her last words.

* * *

**Thank you to QueenKaitlyn for reviewing, please review people, I love to know that you are enjoying the story.**

**Umm, to clear some things up, sorry I was in a rush last time and forgot. This story is set just before season 7 and will continue into it, except with Lucy being there. Lucy is 25 years old and Nissi is four years old, so Ari died before she was born. Thank you to sunshine three for pointing out some of the holes in the story, sorry, I didn't know how smart a four year old would be, but she is very smart and wise for her age and I figured that Gibbs would have left over stuff in his house from when Kelly was younger. **

**Please review and I hope that you enjoyed reading it!**


	11. Complicated

**Wow, it has been ages since I last updated, I'm really sorry I have no excuse really, being on holidays and everything. This is a really long chapter to make up for my slow updates somewhat. I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks to those people who have reviewed. Please review people, it makes my day really. =)**

**Oh and I wasn't sure if everyone knew that Ari was Ziva's sister, but by some of the comments that I've heard them make I'm assuming that they do. If anyone knows how they found out, or if they actually have found out could you please tell me in a review or message me? Thank you.**

* * *

_"What was my birth Mother's name Mummy?" Lucy asked to fill in the looming silence, just wanting to hear her Mother's reassuring voice one more time._

_"Shannon Wells," and those were her last words._

Lucy sat in a stunned silence on the edge of the bed. Blood covered her top, she jumped when Gibbs sat down next to her, his head bowed.

"She was my Mother," Lucy said it for something to say. Gibbs said nothing,

"I need to get changed," Lucy wanted to be away from people before she broke down.

"I'll drive you," Gibbs offered, sipping his coffee which he still clutched in his hands. Lucy nodded, her eyes closed with exhaustion.

*

Gibbs chose his house, it was where she was living after all and it was closest. He didn't enjoy the drive, Lucy only stared out of the window, making no attempt to start a conversation.

"Shower," Gibbs prompted Lucy when they arrived back at his house, Lucy nodded, it was if she was in some kind of dream. Wordlessly she walked to the shower and turned it on to as hot as she could bear, in an attempt to forget what her Mother's blood felt like on her skin. Lucy felt herself weaken and let a single tear slip down her face. Gibbs realised when he heard the shower stop, that Lucy had no clothes to change into when she got out of the shower, she always took clothes to the bathroom, never letting anyone see her bare skin. He slipped up into her room, where he found some jeans and a long green top which he recognised as Ziva's. _'And women claimed that he noticed nothing about them,'_ he thought with satisfaction.

"Lucy," Gibbs knocked softly on the door and tried the handle, he was surprised to find it open, normally Lucy always locked the door. Lucy gasped when she heard the door handle open and opened her mouth to protest too late. Gibbs walked in to see her practically naked. The first thing that struck Gibbs was her back, it was hard not to notice it. Water droplets fells through the branches of a humungous tree. It spanned her entire back with it roots starting in her lower back with blanches reaching out to her lower neck and around her shoulders. In between the master piece were scars, thick and angry on her skin. A low necklace of burns, most likely from a cigarette lined her skin, and Gibbs only saw her back. Her lower half was covered by a towel from where she was combing out her wet hair.

"Haven't you heard of knocking," Lucy hissed, the stress of her day catching up with her.

"Sorry," Gibbs muttered and drew his eyes away from her body. Lucy snatched the clothes out of his hands.

"Out," Lucy ordered Gibbs. He retreated, her scars forever imprinted in his brain.

*

When Lucy came down stairs she refused to meet Gibbs's gaze.

"I won't ask," Gibbs offered.

"I wasn't planning to tell," Lucy shut him up.

"Ask about your back," Gibbs clarified. Lucy grunted in reply, she was picking up bad habits from Gibbs.

"Can we just go into work please," Lucy tried to change the subject. Now it was Gibbs's turn to grunt.

"Gibbs," Lucy started hesitantly as they walked towards the car. "Thank you."

Gibbs turned to look at her face on and nodded his head in reply.

"You're welcome."

*

"Oi, Elf Lord," Tony tried to get McGee's attention.

"Yes Tony," McGee sighed, his eyes glued to his computer screen.

"Want to do something rebellious and nerdy, wow I didn't even think that that was possible, for you to do something rebellious and nerdy at the same time I mean," Tony started to talk to himself.

"What?" McGee interrupted him.

"Well I'm only asking Probie because it will be a big and scary step for you out into the big wide World."

"Tony," McGee said exasperated.

"Look up Lucy Walters." Tony said.

"On what Tony, information about her could be anywhere, on which data base should I look?"

Tony interrupted him. "I don't care Probie, just find her."

"Fine if I…"

Tony once again interrupted him. "Less talk more do Probie."

"Here we go," McGee sounded surprised when he found the information on her so easily. "An American citizen, adopted at birth by Rosaline Merks, who married Peter Stirlwater."

"I can read Probie," Tony protested.

"Hang on," Tony said as McGee started to rush down the information on her.

"Tony I really don't feel comfortable doing this, I feel like we are going behind her back, she's like a friend now and her and Ziva…" McGee didn't miss the look that swept into Tony's eyes when Ziva's name was mentioned.

"Well, that's cause she's Ziva's sister in law," Tony sat back.

"What?" McGee asked not following where Tony was going.

"Ari, is her sister." Tony explained.

"Half sister," a voice broke through to remind them. Both men looked up red handed to see that Gibbs and Lucy had just entered the bull pen. Gibbs walked up and slapped both of them on the back of the head.

"Ow," Tony and McGee said at the same time.

"I think that I'll go and see Ducky," Lucy said softly. "I still have to identify the body." Lucy refused to meet anyone's eyes as she spoke. When she was gone Gibbs walked straight back over to the men.

"What does it say about her family?" Gibbs asked McGee who leant over McGee's desk to see the computer.

"She was adopted as a baby Boss, that adoptive Mother, the one who died, married when she was five to a CIA agent who didn't spend much time in the country but when he did it looks like he abused his family. Several charges by neighbours for disturbance, but nothing on the abuse because the bruises ect weren't enough to prove that he was guilty because neither of them, Lucy or her Mother, brought the charges against him. He divorced and she remarried a marine, our dead marine." Tony told Gibbs.

"Birth parents?" Gibbs asked patiently.

"Umm, one Shannon Wells, but that's her maiden name she got married to…" McGee trailed off as he realised who she was married to.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Gibbs finished and headed out to autopsy.

"Well, that was unexpected," Tony smirked, McGee only glared at him.

*

Gibbs took the stairs, knowing that that would be how Lucy would go, he ran into her when he was half way down.

"You aren't very fit," Lucy chastised, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Did you know who your parents were?" Gibbs asked bluntly.

"No, until today I thought that the women now lying dead on your autopsy table was my Mother, I thought that she had gotten pregnant by mistake and that I was the mistake." Lucy muttered.

"I'm your Father," Gibbs told her, unsure at how else to tell her, he knew that she was smart enough to work it out and he wanted to be the one to tell her. Lucy stared at him, open mouthed in shock.

"What? How?" Gibbs savoured the shocked look on her face.

"Your birth Mother, Shannon Wells, she married me." Gibbs explained in as few words as he could manage.

"You didn't know?" Lucy inquired.

"No," Gibbs replied shortly.

"But how?" Lucy asked.

"How old are you?" Gibbs ignored her question.

"Twenty five, but I don't see how that makes a difference."

"So Kelly would have been two, she wouldn't remember you or her Mum being pregnant," Gibbs was thinking out loud, he relaxed slightly with the knowledge that his daughter hadn't lied to him. "I was away for about five months that year." Gibbs desperately searched his memory for any hint that Shannon had being pregnant, but brought up nothing.

"I don't believe it," Lucy whispered to herself. "So you're Nissi's Grandfather, and Ari's Father in law, wow this is weird." Gibbs had to smile, she had understatements down to an art form.

"I wish that you had been my Father," Lucy stated. Gibbs was shocked, it was so out of the blue, so unexpected…

"I can be your Father now," the thought of being able to be a Father again made his heart constrict.

"Daddy," the young woman tried it out, enjoying the sound of it rolling off her tongue.

Gibbs moved forwards and enveloped her in a hug. He felt her finch when he first touched her, but ignored it, he would have been surprised if she'd had no reaction. She fit in his arms well, she buried her face into his shoulder, he smelt of wood dust and alcohol. She liked it.

*

"Nissi," Lucy was beaming, she and Gibbs had dropped into her day care centre to see her. "I have a surprise for you." Lucy sounded very excited, she watched her daughter's face light up at the thought of a surprise.

"You have a Grandfather!"

Nissi's eyebrows furrowed. "Who Ima?"

"Gibbs, Grandpa Gibbs." Lucy informed her daughter.

"Really Ima?" Nissi looked for Gibbs's nod of agreement. "Yay!" The young child exclaimed and walked over to him with uncommon restraint for her age to hug him. Gibbs lifted her up, whispering promises of ice-cream in her ear.


	12. You Will Have Revenge

**Disclaimer: Opps, I forgot for last chapter, but because I'm seriously over this, I don't own NCIS or the characters and that goes for the whole story!**

**Okay, this chapter didn't take so long to post. Thank you to Danielle, Kittychinchillakat and princesskag03 (My apologies if I got your names wrong) for reviewing, they make me so happy :D Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. There will be more on Ziva after this chapter, I just have to sort out all of the Mother stuff. Please review!**

_

* * *

"You have a Grandfather!"_

_Nissi's eyebrows furrowed. "Who Ima?"_

_"Gibbs, Grandpa Gibbs." Lucy informed her daughter._

_"Really Ima?" Nissi looked for Gibbs's nod of agreement. "Yay!" The young child exclaimed and walked over to him with uncommon restraint for her age to hug him. Gibbs lifted her up, whispering promises of ice-cream in her ear._

* * *

"Gibbs," Lucy walked over to where Gibbs was sitting working at his computer on the latest case. "I want to help find my Mother's murderer," Lucy was adamant.

"No." Came Gibbs's short answer.

"Why not, I didn't kill you, did I after I found out that you killed Ari, so why shouldn't I help find them?" Lucy asked.

"Because I say so," Gibbs didn't look up to meet her eyes.

"That's not fair," Lucy hissed at him and walked over to where she sat at Ziva's desk, staring at anyone brave or silly enough to look her way.

*

"I have a lead Boss," McGee exclaimed.

"Let's see it McGee, today preferably." Gibbs told him.

"Okay, it isn't him, it's his wife," McGee snuck a quick look at Lucy's face which momentarily showed horror.

"Two days ago she went to this bank, now it's not her normal one and it's right over the other side of the city." Lucy closed her eyes briefly, something that didn't go past Gibbs.

"What bank?" Gibbs asked.

"Umm it was just a normal International bank." McGee tried to find the name of it.

"Does it have a vase of roses in the window?" Asked Lucy from where she was standing, everyone turned to look at her in shock at asking such a strange question.

"I can check," McGee told her and proceeded to bring up the security cameras.

"No, not from today McGee," Lucy told him annoyed.

"Oh, right, sorry," McGee stuttered, Tony hit him around the back of the head.

"Tony," Gibbs barked. "I do the head slapping." Before he could go on, McGee finally brought up the old security cameras.

"Yes," McGee answered Lucy's question.

"What does it mean Lucy?" Gibbs asked, not in any mood for being nice.

"To give my Mother information while I was overseas and do give information about what I was doing to the CIA, my step Father set up a system. I would anonymously put money into different accounts that had been set up. Depending on where I sent it and how much, each had a meaning. I think that she was trying to find me and so looking for vases of roses. Unfortunately, someone else was using that system, but not me. She must have found something that she shouldn't have. Her new husband being a marine, tried to protect her and got killed as well." Lucy sounded exhausted after the long explanation.

"I'll check CIA records," McGee broke the silence and started to type on his computer. Gibbs glanced at her sympathetically and went to stand next to her, he touched her hand in comfort. "I'm sorry."

"Didn't you tell me that it was a sign of weakness to apologise?" Lucy enquired.

"Sometimes it's the right thing to do." Lucy nodded in reply and glued her eyes to the computer screen.

"Got it Boss, it's an undercover op lead by Peter Stirlwater." McGee exclaimed.

"Her ex-husband," Lucy sounded furious. "He was the one who set the idea up, he wanted her dead, I'm going to kill him!"

"Lucy," Gibbs gripped her wrist, he watched her flinch and stare at the offending hand studiously. "Calm down," Gibbs's voice sounded caring even to his own ears.

"I'm tired of loosing people Dad," Lucy called him Dad to distract him. Gibbs softened involuntarily at the use of the word.

"We do this our way Lucy, we lost a good marine today." Gibbs reminded her.

"Fine," Lucy muttered and stalked out.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked.

"Yes Boss?" Tony sprung forward.

"Follow her," Gibbs gestured to McGee to follow him as he headed towards the elevator.

"Yes Boss, on it Boss."

*

Tony followed Lucy to the car park where she drove off, Tony followed her easily, she didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular. She got out of the car to buy some coffee, she walked over to where he was waiting in his car.

"Tony," Lucy greeted him, Tony was experiencing de ja vu, from when Ziva had done the same thing to him, a familiar ache in his heart opened up, he ignored it, knowing that there were other things more important at hand.

"Lucy," Tony said at last.

"Talk to me," Lucy said to him, slipping into the seat next to him.

"Err, why?" Tony asked.

"I need distracting, something to do so I won't go and rip his head off," Tony knew exactly who she was referring to when she said 'his head'. Tony was saved from replying when his mobile began to ring.

"Hello Boss," Tony said in a way of greeting. "Ah huh, hmm." Lucy was becoming frustrated at the one way conversation that she could hear.

"What does he say?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"Okay see ya Boss," Tony held up a hand to stop Lucy from speaking.

"They have arrested Peter Stirlwater, they found the murder weapon, it was his gun for private use. He also took your Mother's wedding ring as a memento, he has been caught Lucy." Lucy bowed her head at Tony's explanation.

"Thank you."


	13. Finding the truth

Life proceeded as normal, or as normal as life can get in a team with a woman who had just found her Father after twenty-five years. The man who had killed her husband and the father of her child. Or when said woman had lost the closest thing that she had to a Mother. Therefore, no one was surprised when news came that Peter Stirlwater had committed suicide in prison while waiting for his sentence, no one asked any questions of Lucy when it was found that he'd somehow found a knife to slit his throat.

News finally came of Ziva.

They had been helping each other, to find Ziva. Lucy had taken Ziva's position to avoid having to look for a replacement for her.

"The hardware off Ziva's laptop," Abby skipped up to Tony and Lucy when they entered her lab. "It had information on a terrorist ring in Africa, Eli David got this information and sent Ziva with a group of Mossad agents to bring it down." Abby was practically spinning.

"So where is she Abby?" Lucy asked.

"This wouldn't be Rivkins laptop would it?" Tony interrupted.

"She left on a ship called the Damocles, we can't find it," McGee refused to look at Lucy or Tony.

"Yes, it was his laptop." Abby answered Tony's question.

"I have some contacts in Mossad that I can ask." Lucy said, excited.

"No need," Vance walked in. "It was sunk in May during a storm."

"Director David is here to give details," Director Vance told Lucy, Gibbs, Tony and McGee as they marched into MTAC where Director Vance had Eli David, Father to Ziva David, on the screen. Lucy looked around desperately for an escape route when the name 'Director David', was mentioned.

"Director, Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee" Director David greeted everyone present but hesitated at the last member of the party.

"Lucy." Ziva's Father tried to smile.

"Director," Lucy didn't even try to smile.

"Ziva is dead Director?" Gibbs asked for conformation.

"Yes," he didn't even hesitate.

"You know," Lucy's voice was ice. "It is usual for a Father to mourn the death of his only surviving child." If looks could kill, Tony thought that Eli David should have fallen over with a heart attack from the way Lucy was glaring at him.

"I did mourn," he protested.

"No you didn't," Lucy lost her temper and began to shout at him. "You're a lousy Father who doesn't care about his children. I knew that she was dead because you had lost her, she was no longer your mindless pet and so you sent her on a suicide mission." Lucy picked up a coffee mug and threw it at the screen, cracking it down the middle.

"You bastard, you sent Ziva to her death, just like you did Ari." Tony grabbed her around the waist and McGee grabbed her arms as they dragged her out of the room.

"I hate you," Lucy's voice echoed throughout the room as she was forced out.

Gibbs was pleased to see that Director David was as white as a ghost. Lucy's words had had some affect on him after all.

"Leon, I wasn't expecting to see her here." Director David tried to make conversation.

"When was the last time that you saw her Eli?" Vance asked curious.

"I visited her in hospital after she got out of the terrorist camp, she bit my head off even though she couldn't get out of bed." He explained. "I'll talk to you later Leon, Agent Gibbs." And the screen went blank, Gibbs got the feeling that he didn't want to talk to them for much longer.

"Well that was enlightening," Vance said to Gibbs.

"Hmmm," was Gibbs's only answer as he left, also in a hurry.

"Gibbs, I'm worried about Tony, since news came of Ziva, he has walked around like a ghost. He hasn't smiled…well anyway." Lucy expressed her concerns to Gibbs. "Before news came of Ziva, he was sleeping with a different woman every night. But now he doesn't look twice at any woman." Gibbs nodded, he had noticed and he was worried about his Senior Agent, he just didn't know what to do.

"He'll get better," Gibbs told her, not wanting to dwell on the subject.

"For goodness sake, do you want him to turn into you?" Lucy winced. "Sorry, that was uncalled for." Gibbs didn't reply because memories of Shannon, Kelly and Jenny had swamped him. He had lost women and he wasn't surprised that she knew about them. Abby wasn't exactly known for her subtlety and keeping secrets quiet.

"Gibbs?..Dad?" Lucy touched his arm gently. He looked down at where she had laid her fingers on his arm and covered them with his own hand.

"It's okay." He told her worried eyes. "He'll be fine." Gibbs reassured Lucy.

"Because you are?" Lucy questioned.

"Exactly," Gibbs replied and walked out so that she couldn't reply.

"Ima," Nissi called from where she had collected the mail.

"Yes Nissi?" Lucy asked when she appeared and swept up Nissi into her arms and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Mail," Nissi held out the letters for Lucy.

"Toda." Lucy took the mail from her and put her down and handed her a ball. "Don't break anything," Lucy warned, Nissi nodded and began to play with the ball.

Lucy began to sift through the letters, she found one addressed to her, surprised she opened it. In it was a necklace with the Star of David on it, Lucy felt her heart begin to sink. It was from one of her contacts in Mossad, someone who she'd met while she had been tortured. The letter that they had written for her basically said that this had been sent to Director David and that he'd ordered them to destroy it. There had been a tape as well, but Director David had kept it. Lucy looked around to see that Gibbs had not yet returned and Nissi was playing in the garden. She grabbed a tissue and rubbed some of the dried blood on it onto the tissue, she then hid the necklace in her pocket. There was a chance that the blood and necklace didn't belong to Ziva's and she was going to make sure that it was before she did anything.

"Nissi," Lucy called out into the garden. "We need to go to NCIS for a bit because I have to talk to Abby." Lucy's relationship with Abby had gotten better recently with lots of gossip and more understanding on each other's behalf. Abby also adored Nissi and doted on the little girl. Nisi ran up to her Mother and got into the car. She was used to her Mother's crazy driving and never complained about it.

"Abby, I need you to do something for me." Lucy requested. While holding Nissi's hand in one hand and an evidence bag in the other.

"Sure Lucy what is it?" Abby asked enthusiastically.

"I need you to do DNA test on this blood."

"Okay." Abby answered cheerfully and grabbed the tissue from Lucy's hand. "Hello Nissi, how are you?" Abby went on as she started the test. "We really need to take you shopping to get you some new clothes."

"Abby," Lucy warned as Nissi hid her head behind Lucy shyly.

"I don't mean that what you are wearing isn't good, but you really need something that is more fun-"

"Abby," Lucy cut her off.

"I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Abby," Lucy said again. "You have a hit." And sure enough, when Abby turned to look at her computer, she saw that she did have a result.

"Oh," Abby started to type on her keyboard. "The blood belongs to…Ziva David?" Abby turned to look at Lucy curiously. Lucy closed her eyes briefly.

"You know what? I think that it would be great if you took Nissi shopping, I need to do something."

"Lucy why do you have Ziva's blood?" Abby asked.

"It was on something that was Ari's and I needed to make sure that the blood belonged to her." Lucy lied on the spot, knowing that any mention of Ari would most likely silence Abby.

"Nissi," Lucy picked her little girl up and looked into her eyes. "I love you, remember that, I need to go somewhere so I'm going to leave you with Abby, you'll be safe with her I promise." Lucy kissed Nissi's forehead, leaving her lips there for a little longer than one would expect.

"Thanks Abby, you're a star. Oh and can you not tell anyone about this test please, unless Gibbs asks you specifically." And then she was gone.

"Tony," Lucy knew that she was taking a risk talking to Tony, but she also knew that his love for Ziva would most likely keep him silent. "I need to meet you." Lucy spoke into her mobile, the urgency in her voice woke Tony up somewhat from the bubble that he'd been living in for the past two weeks.

"Sure Lucy," Tony answered and they agreed on a place to meet.

Lucy glanced around impatiently looking for Tony. Finally she spotted him getting some coffee.

"Tony," Lucy greeted him making him jump because she'd come up silently.

"Don't do that," Tony scolded Lucy like he'd done Ziva many times without thinking.

"I need your help," Lucy cut straight to the chase.

"What?" Tony asked becoming worried. "Because if it's to do with a relationship you're having with someone and he has broken your heart, I'm not telling Gibbs."

"Tony," Lucy exclaimed irritated, but reassured that there was still some of the old Tony left. "I need to go onto a mission and I'm worried that I may not be able to be found."

"What? Where? When? How?" Tony's eyes lit up with curiosity, he knew that Lucy had been going away for long periods of time lately, but he hadn't known what for. It must be bad if she wanted him to help her, he speculated.

"I can't tell you, I will give you this letter," Lucy thrust a letter into his palm. "You are only to open it if you get no word from me for three weeks, okay Tony, this is really important."

"Why don't you let me help you?" Tony asked. Lucy tried to think of a way to tell him. She needed to follow the very small trail left by Ziva to wherever she was in Africa, for that was as much as she knew at present, and chances were that Ziva didn't want to be saved by NCIS. She knew from past experience Ziva wouldn't be in the best condition and would need time to recover.

"It has nothing to do with NCIS, it's personal," it wasn't a total lie, it was personal but it could have something to do with NCIS.

"Fine," Tony agreed, thinking that Lucy only wanted him to take his mind off Ziva with something very interesting, and to her credit it had done exactly that.

"Thank you Tony," Lucy laid a quick kiss on his cheek and then left him at speed towards her car. It was something that would bother Tony for weeks, why would she kiss him like that, why she so urgently wanted to get away. He would regret not opening the letter earlier for the rest of his life, but he didn't, due to the respect that he had for Lucy. For the fear of her wrath if she found out and because he somehow thought that that was what Ziva would have wanted him to do.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**No, I'm not dead. Sorry about it taking so long and thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed. An extra long chapter to kinda make up for it?**


End file.
